eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Stats
DOR Basic Stats Training Rating You can get Training Points from Party Instance Legendary Mode or Single Instances Legendary Mode, as well as from challenges in the Colosseum, which you can register for via the Colosseum manager in Elven City. Tip: Every Training Level you go up, you will get certain extra stats for your entire profile. Dungeons that apply for Training Points: *City Defence (Legendary Mode) *Feral Plain (Legendary Mode) - bugged in Holy Kingdom *Demon Wolf King-William's Memory *Mystical Forest - Persistant Anta HP The character will die if the HP value reaches 0'''. You can resurrect in a town, or with a Resurrection Rune. Summoner Druids can also Revive you with their skill. '''Tip: Use Health Potions to get your health back up!23174 DASUN ! Physical Attack A higher Physical Attack value allows you to cause more Physical Damage with your skills. Magic Attack A higher Magical Attack value allows you to cause more Magical Damage with your skills. Magic Defense A higher Magical Defense increases the chance of reducing Magical Damage recieved. How this works: 630 '''in Magical Defense reduces normal monsters' Magical Damage by 45.32%'. Magical Defense is less effective when in combat with elite adversaries and bosses. When players receive damage from normal attacks from normal monsters (excludes attacks from bosses and other players as well as skill attacks from normal monsters), Magical Defense increases Physical Defense by 40%. A Physical Defense of '''896 '''reduces normal Physical Damage received from normal monsters by '''54.10%.' Critical Rating (Normal) A higher Critical Rating (Normal) increases your chance of landing a critical hit on your target. An increase of 122 '''in Critical Rating (Normal) increases the chance that you will critically hit your target by 3.21%'. Critical Rating (Skill) A higher Critical Rating (Skills) increases your chance of landing a critical hit on your target. An increase of '''284 '''in Critical Rating (Skills) increases the chance that you will critically hit your target by '''7.47%'. Hit A higher Hit Rating increases the accuracy of your attack. An increase of 670 '''in Hit Rating increases the chance of successfully hitting your target by '''17.63%. Dodge A higher Dodge Rating increases your chance of dodging an attack. An increase of 733 '''in Dodge Rating increases the chance of successfully dodging an attack by '''19.28%. Tip: 'The Dodge Rating is less effective when in combat with elite adversaries and bosses. Str *An increase of '''2 '''in Strength leads to an increase of '''1 '''in Physical and Magical Damage. *'4 'Strength points lead to an increase of '''1 '''in Magical Damage. *'152 'Strength points lead into an increase of '''76 '''in Physical Damage. *'152 'Strengh points lead to an increase of '''38 '''in Magical Damage. Int *Every intellect point leads to an increase of '''10 '''in Mana. *'2 'Intellect points lead to an increase of '''1 '''in MaMagic Damage. *'337 'Intellect points lead to an increase of '''3370 '''in Mana. *'337 'Intellect points lead to an increase of '''168 '''in Magic Damage. *Intellect can slightly increase the Critical Rating (Skills). Agi *Agility can slightly increase the Critical Rating (Normal). *Warrior, druid, or mage: '''41 '''Agility points lead to an increase of '''41 '''in Dodge. Vit *Every point of Vitality leads to an increase of '''10 '''in HP. *'2 'Vitality points lead to an increase of '''1 '''in HP. *'317 'Vitality points lead to an increase of '''3170 '''in HP. *'317 '''Vitality points lead to an increase of '''158 '''in HP. '''Tip: Str, Int, Agi and Vit can be Trained at the right Trainers for it. You can find those in the main cities, Sanctia and Honorhold. Restistances The last row on the first page shows your points in diffrent resistances. Every point of resistance reduces damage by 1%, up to a maximum of 75%. Resistance damage received will increase if your resistance to it is below 0'. ''ALL amounts and percentages are copied from the stats on AgeoftheMonkey (Redeemer Druid). They differ on every character. Example: Tanks have more Defense, DPS have more Physical Attack, etc. They also go up with Training Levels and each normal level you surpass. '' Secondary Stats Honor Points Killing players of the opposing faction will give Honor Points, which is the symbol of real heroes. '''Tip: '''Players that are 10 levels higher or lower then you, do NOT give Honor points. Iniquity Rating Killing players of your own faction will generate Iniquity Rating. Higher Iniquity will make you suffer more severe punishment through death, even divine wrath. Iniquity will reduce as you stay online in the game. ''More information on this would be nice... Elemental Damage Additional damage caused by elements is called Elemental Damage. There are 6 types of Elemental Damage: Fire, Ice, Divine, Dark, Poison, and Rage. Socketing runes into weapon confers upon it the corresponding elemental attribute. If a weapon does not have any elemental attributes, it doesn't cause any Elemental Damage. The Elemental Damage is added to the damage caused by normal AND skill attacks and varies according to the target's resistance. Life Stolen More information on this would be nice... Mana Stolen More information on this would be nice... Life Renew Restores basic HP to '''50, plus 276 '''HP every 30 seconds. Mana Regeneration Restores basic MP to '''50, plus 218 '''MP every 30 seconds. Physical Reflection More information on this would be nice... Magic Reflection More information on this would be nice... Block Rating Block rating gives the character a chance to reduce the damage caused by monsters' normal attacks. The chance increases with the Block Rating up to a maximum of 75%. Effect Resistance The higher the Effect Resistance value, the shorter the time under control of a skill or debuff is. '''50 '''Effect Resistance reduces the effect time by '''50%. Virtue The Virtue you chose when making the character. Designation Your official position in the world of Eligium. You can get higher at Lv30, Lv40, and so on. Guild The current guild you are in. If you have none, it just says None. Title The title you currently use. You can aquire titles by finishing Daily Achievements, doing battles in the Colosseum, and sometimes in diffrent cercomstainses. Tip: '''Click on the little arrow and you can change your current Title. Achievements Achievement Points Points you've aquired through completing certain Achievements (NOT Daily Achievements). The most mighty monster slain The most tough monstery you've slain so far. This is usually a boss or elite. Monsters slain The amount of monsters you've slain on this Character, from the very beginning. Maximum Damage Maximum Damage you can do at once. Dead Count How many times you've died in total. This doesn't make a diffrence between dieing from monsters, or dieing from other Players. Prestige You can recieve Profession Quests when your Prestige reaches a certain value. Get Prestige through the following ways: *Buy a certain wine from the pub waitress (in Sanctia and Honorhold). *Recruit apprentices and train them (currently unavailable). *Complete Loop Line Quests. *Participate in Career events. Knowledge Knowledge is needed to identify equipment. Get knowledge through the following ways: *Use knowledge items dropped by monsters. *Buy a certain wine from the pub waitress (in Sanctia and Honorhold). *Complete primary quests. *Play Mini Games accessible through the pub waitress (in Sanctia and Honorhold). *Buy knowledge directly from the Greedy Emissary in the main city. Soul Points Soul points are needed to learn and master skills. Some item upgrades consume soul points, too. You can get soul points through the following ways: *Get 1 Soul point for each monster of a level close to yours that you kill on the general map. *Get 5 Soul points for each monster of a level close to yours that you kill in a dungeon. *Kill monsters in parties. *Buy Soul points directly from the Greedy Emissary in the main city. '''Tip: Line 2, the PVP line, gives double the Soul points you get on Line 1. This also applies to dungeons on Line 2. Skill Competition Title Join in Skill Challenges to get a Skill Title. Right-click on the portrait of the target player and then select Skill Challenge. For each victory you get one point. You lose a point for every match you lose. You can win a title if you get enough points. The title changes as your points increase. Current Character Evaluation Character Evaluation is composed of 6 parts: Four Stats, Damage, Physical Defense, Magical Defense, HP and MP. the star level of your Character Evaluation is decided by the average value of the six components. The specific rules are as follows: *Below 60 points: One star for every 20 points; *Above 60 points: One star for every 5 points; *For three stars you obtain one medal. Category:A-Z Category:Gameplay